Code Lyoko Reset & Reload
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: The story of Code Lyoko from the begining but with my OC, Vida Saxton, added and a female Odd. If you don't like Genderbending, don't read. Critics are welcome, flamers are not.


**Code Lyoko reset and reload.**

**This is the Code Lyoko story but with a Female Odd and my OC added, my OC is called Vida and you can find her designs on my DeviantART account DreamVixen2511. Odd's outfit's remain the same but more feminine, and her hair is in a high pony tail instead of in a point.**

**XANA awakens, part 1.**

Vida Saxton entered her new dorm room, her parents had sent her to Kadic Academy which was both a boarding school and a daytime school. Her parents travelled a lot so they had decided to dump her here so she could 'have a proper education and make friends' as her parents put it.

Vida looked around the room and saw there was two beds and remembered she would be sharing the room, there was nothing but her stuff here so she guessed her room mate was new too. Vida decided to choose a side of the room before her room mate arrived, she chose the left side and began to unload her things into her wardrobe and stick up her posters.

Vida was an unusual girl to say the least. She had natural white hair with natural red highlights and it covered the left side of her face and that went just bellow the shoulders, light blue eyes; she wore a blue long sleeved top and red trousers that went over her white shoes.

Vida had finished putting everything away and was now lying back on her sheets while reading a book, there was a knock at the door. The door opened and a girl came in.

"Hello, I'm your new room mate." said the girl.

The girl was slightly scrawny and looked a bit young for her age, she had long blond hair down to the waist and it had a purple streak running through the top of it, azure blue eyes; she wore a long sleeved purple bell top, a pink under shirt, purple trousers that had the left side a darker shade of purple, and yellow platform shoes with the long trousers partly disguising them. The platform shoes added a bit of height to the girl, and she managed to somehow look good in all the purple she was wearing.

"I'm Vida Saxton, what's your name?" asked Vida placing her book down.

"Dora Della-Robbia, but I prefer Odd." said the girl in purple.

"Odd?" asked Vida, curious as to why anyone would want to be called something so open to teasing.

"Yeah, Odd by name odd by nature. And I prefer it over Dora any day, I don't like my real name that much." said Odd.

Vida shrugged, "Fair enough." she had an idea why she didn't like the name Dora.**(AN. Anyone else got the Dora the explorer theme in there head now?)**

Suddenly a loud barking sound came from one of Odd's shoulder bags as it began to move furiously. Vida gave Odd and the bag a suspicious look, while Odd set the bag down. When the bag opened a small gray dog hopped out wagging it's tail and began to sniff around the room.

"You do know pets aren't allowed." Vida said matter-of-factly.

Odd gave Vida a pleading look, "Please don't tell the staff about Kiwi, I don't want them to take her away."

"Why didn't you leave her at home?"

"Are you kidding? Leave my dog at home with my brothers? I'd come back home to find I no longer had a dog."

"Fine I won't tell anyone, but what ever mess she make you clean up and keep her away from my things."

"Kay."

Vida looked at her watch and noticed it was nearly time for the bell. "You'd better hide your dog and get your school bag, it's almost time for class." she said picking up her own bag and walking out the door.

When Odd arrived in class she saw Vida was sitting next to a boy with blond hair and glasses, she spotted an available seat next to a boy with brown hair and wearing mostly dark green clothes.

"Can I sit here?" she asked the boy giving a big smile.

The boy looked at her before facing the front again.

"Sure." he said.

Odd sat down next to him, "So what's your name?" she asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Ulrich Stern. Your's" said the boy.

"Odd Della-Robbia."

Ulrich gave Odd a curious glance, presumably about her name. Just then a girl walked in and up to the desk Odd and Ulrich were sitting at, she gave Odd a scowling glance before looking at Ulrich.

"Hi there Ulrich sweetheart, I've got something very important to tell you." she said in a high-pitched voice.

Odd smirked but the girl and Ulrich paid her no attention.

"Important like, uh, 'I lost my mascara or my pink t-shirt ram'?" said Ulrich clearly annoyed by the girl.

"No nothing as serious as that, it's something about you and me Ulrich. If you want to know more, come by my dorm tonight at eight, I'm counting on you." she said then left.

Odd had the serious urge to make the notion of pretending to be sick.

"Ulrich, 'sweetheart', who's the girl?" teased Odd.

"Sissy, she's the principle's daughter. Guys flip over her, but she's only flipped over me." answered Ulrich.

"That's pretty cool."

"Cool? She's totally brain dead, and a leach as well." stated Ulrich putting his hand to his forehead.

"In that case it's pretty lame. Why'd she give my that look before anyway?"

"Probably sees you as competition since your seated next to me."

"Me, competition? I'm hardly a boy magnet, I like to settle for being unique and proud of it." said Odd laughing.

Ulrich smiled, he could tell that Odd wasn't the type to fawn over topless guys in magazines and worry about makeup.

"So are you a day student or do you have a dorm room?" asked Ulrich.

"I'm staying in a dorm room, I'm sharing with the girl with the white and red hair over their, she's called Vida." said Odd.

Ulrich looked over to Vida and noticed both room mates had two colours in their hair.

"Looks like you both like dieing your hair two colours." he pointed out.

"Hey, my hair colour is natural." said Odd pouting.

Ulrich couldn't help but laugh at how Odd was acting. A few rows back Sissy was fuming over how the new girl made friends with Ulrich, she hoped that it wouldn't affect her relationship with Ulrich.

After the Bell Odd introduced Ulrich to Vida and the three walked to their next class together. Odd told a really bad joke that made Ulrich and Vida roll their eyes.

At break Odd, Vida and Ulrich went to the drinks dispenser, a girl dressed in black got her drink while they were talking.

"So how long have you been with your girlfriend?" asked Vida after taking a drink of her hot-chocolate.

"She's not my girlfriend!" protested Ulrich.

"According to him she's a 'brain dead and a leach as well'." Odd told Vida, crushing her cup and throwing it in the garbage.

"That's a bit harsh, she might be nice if you got to know her." said Vida shrugging her shoulders.

The boy Vida was sitting next to in lesson walked passed them to the dispenser, who Vida called Jeremy Belpois.

"I'm telling you she's lame. Plus she doesn't hang out with girls unless they do as she says." said Ulrich.

Suddenly Jeremy was electrocuted by the drinks dispenser when he pressed a button.

"Belpois!" called Ulrich.

Ulrich threw the remains of his juice away and ran to Jeremy's side, helping him to stay upright.

"Hey, Belpois, you okay?" Ulrich asked putting the boys glasses back on. "Vida help me take him to the infirmary, Odd go get a teacher."

Odd nodded and ran off to find a teacher. Vida and Ulrich hoisted Jeremy up with one of his arms around their shoulders. They failed to see the soup dispenser start to flash tiny icons.

When they arrived at the infirmary the nurse told them that the damage was nothing to serious, Vida and Ulrich said goodbye to Jeremy with Ulrich saying he would come by later to check on him.

Vida arrived back at her room to find Odd playing with Kiwi, the small dog was jumping everywhere.

"Someone's had too much sugar." said Vida sitting down on her bed.

"She's not used to being cooped up for so long." answered Odd, grabbing Kiwi before the dog jumped onto Vida's desk.

"Why don't we take her out." suggested Vida.

"Number one, how with out getting caught; and two, we?"

"Well I'm a expert at sneaking around, so we can just sneak out side and to a place where Kiwi can run around for a bit."

Odd looked at Vida as if she were a long lost sister.

"Are you related to me?" she asked jokingly.

Odd and Vida made sure no one was about as they snuck out of the room and towards one on the entrances, Kiwi suddenly escaped Odd's arms and ran off.

"Kiwi!" whispered Odd, chasing after her dog.

Vida rolled her eyes and followed. They finally caught the dog on the boys dorm floor, and they were just about to sneak back when they heard someone addressing them.

"Odd, Vida?" they turned round to see Ulrich coming towards them.

Vida and Odd were just about to come up with a lie as to why they had a dog and were on the boys floor, when a scream came from a nearby door. Ulrich opened the door to find Jeremy being attacked by some homemade looking robots. Odd kept hold of Kiwi to stop her running off while kicking at one of them, Ulrich and Vida helped out Jeremy while trying not to get electrocuted. Finally the robots stopped attacking and went dead.

"Your little friends are aggressive, maybe you should check their settings." said Ulrich.

"Kiwi calm down." Odd told her dog quietly.

"I had nothing to do with it, they just attacked me all of a sudden." said Jeremy.

"So if it wasn't you, who was it?" asked Vida.

"Yeah, do you mind explaining." said Ulrich.

"No, forget it." said Jeremy.

"Come on tell us." said Odd, after finally getting Kiwi to calm down.

"Maybe we can be of some help. What if you suddenly get attacked by a hairdryer and we're not around." said Ulrich swinging on his heels.

"Ha, ha, very funny." said Jeremy turning to his computer.

"I'm not leaving this room till I know what's up." said Ulrich sitting on Jeremy's computer chair.

"Same goes for me." said Vida sitting on the bed.

"And me." said Odd joining her.

Jeremy looked away and at first and refused to talk. Ulrich swung to face the other way when Jeremy caught the backrest of the chair.

"Okay, what else have I got to lose, I'm already in way over my head, so I might as well tell ya. This is so crazy."

Jeremy walked across the room and closed his door. "First tell me if you can keep a secret."

Jeremy took Ulrich, Vida and Odd through the sewers to the abandoned factory not far from the school, after dropping Kiwi off in Odd and Vida's room.

"That tunnel in the gym is a great way to beat curfew." said Ulrich as they walked across the bridge.

"Yeah, and there's another one on the campus as well." said Jeremy.

"Well now I can sneak out without being caught." said Vida.

They walked inside the factory and Jeremy grabbed a wire that was hanging in front of them, he then slid down it to the ground floor. Odd and Vida then slid down after him, Ulrich hesitated though.

"What's the matter, scared of heights?" asked Jeremy.

"Uh, no!" said Ulrich, he then grabbed the wire and clenched his eyes shut as he slid down.

Jeremy walked into the elevator with Vida, Odd and Ulrich following. Jeremy hit the down button and the lift began it's decent. When the doors opened everyone awed at the sight of the stuff in the room.

"Okay, so that's the mega computer you started up?" asked Ulrich walking over.

"Uh, huh. It's actually a supercomputer, it's ultra powerful. And while I was examining it, I found out it runs a virtual universe called Lyoko." said Jeremy.

"You know what Belpois, this mornings electric shock fried your brain. This thing is just the control centre of the factory, that's all."

Jeremy began to type on the key board until a screen popped up with someone on it.

"Oh yeah, and what would you call this, huh? A program for spray painting doors?"

"Hello Jeremy." said the pink-haired girl on the screen.

"Who's the girl with the pink hair?" asked Odd.

"That's Maya, a form of artificial intelligence that lives on Lyoko." explained Jeremy. "I don't know what she's there for yet…"

Ulrich broke him off, "Don't mess with me, you programmed her, right?"

"No, I woke up the moment Jeremy restarted the supercomputer. I don't know who I am, my memory has been erased." said Maya.

Jeremy turned to Ulrich, Vida and Odd, "Maya has to hide in some sort of tower, as soon as she leaves it she gets attacked by monsters. You've gotta believe me, this is an incredible discovery."

"Let's say it is. What if…what if it's some kind of giant videogame?" asked Ulrich.

"Then it's a very dangerous game, my robots are programmed to just go fetch a ball, and they just tried to kill me don't forget, you all just saw them." explained Jeremy. "What's more, before they attacked a kind of logo appeared on my computer screen, the same one that the monsters had on Lyoko."

"Okay this is starting so sound like a very crazy dream. You mean to tell us that the thing that attacked Maya also attacked you?" asked Vida.

"That's what it looks like." said Jeremy, leaning against the computer.

"You know what? If that's true Belpois, if it's that dangerous. I think you should shut it down and call the police." said Ulrich, swinging around on the computer chair.

"Okay, but first I want to help Maya to understand what she's doing on Lyoko."

"Say what?"

"I really do, and if I'm right I can materialise her right here on earth."

"Oh, that's to much. What makes you think you can?"

"You'll see."

Jeremy motioned for Ulrich, Vida and Odd to follow him back into the elevator. The elevator descended another level, the doors opened up to a room with three tall, metal cylinders, with one of them open.

"What are these?" asked an astounded Ulrich.

"Scanners. I still haven't found the program that can bring Maya back to earth, but I dug up the one that allows someone to be scanned and sent to Lyoko." said Jeremy walking into the open scanner, he then gave a long speech about how the virtualisation process worked.

"Uh, English please." moaned Odd, her head spinning from trying to follow what he was saying.

"You go inside the cabin, your transported to the virtual world."

"Cool," said Vida.

"Jeremy these things don't exist yet, there's no way." stated Ulrich.

"You still don't want to believe me?" asked Jeremy, though it sounded more like a statement.

"I would love to, but virtualisation is straight out of science fiction."

"In the past, they probably said that about the technology we have now." said Vida, leaning against the open scanner.

Jeremy sat down in the scanner thinking.

"Why don't we try it out?" asked Jeremy standing up. "That way you can all see for yourself, but we're gonna need a Genie pig."

The children thought about what they could use, Vida's eyes suddenly landed on Odd.

Odd saw this, "Oh no, your not using me!" she exclaimed.

"I wasn't thinking about using you, I was thinking about using your dog." said Vida.

"Kiwi? No!" shouted Odd angrily.

"I does make sense, plus pets aren't allowed at Kadic." said Ulrich.

"But Kiwi is like the world to me." Odd said in a begging voice.

"If all goes well, your dog could be the first animal to be virtualised." said Jeremy.

"Yeah, but if all went wrong, you'd be owing me a new dog." snapped Odd, she was liking this less and less.

"Come on Odd, don't you wonder what it'd be like to be virtualised? But we can't find out unless we use Kiwi to make sure it's safe." said Vida.

Odd looked at her room mate and then sighed in defeat, "Fine. But if anything happens to Kiwi I'm telling everyone about this place, and you'll still owe me a new dog."

"Agreed, go get your dog." said Jeremy.

Odd snuck back into the school and to her room, when she opened the door she found half her and Vida's stuff littering the floor. Kiwi was trying to rip apart her sheets.

"Vida's gonna kill me for this." moaned Odd.

Odd quickly cleared up her and Vida's stuff and placed it on their desks, she then grabbed Kiwi off her bed and placed the dog inside her bag with the order to keep quiet. Odd quietly opened her door and began to make her way back to the factory.

Little did Odd know that Sissy had walked out her room in search of Ulrich and was hiding round the corner after spotting her.

Suddenly Odd's phone ringed, she quickly answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"_Odd, what's taking so long?_" came Ulrich's voice through her phone.

"Sorry Ulrich, heading your way right now." Odd then hung up and began to run.

Sissy was furious, so her Ulrich was two-timing her for the new girl. Well she would follow her and give them a piece of her mind. Sissy followed Odd as she ran through the gym, down across the sewers, and to the old abandoned factory not far from the school. She watched as the young girl swung down to an old elevator and pressed the down button. Sissy swung down to the floor and started to climb down the elevator shaft.

Odd placed Kiwi inside the scanner.

"Good girl, stay!" she told her dog.

Vida, who was down there with her, climbed up the ladder that was connected to the computer room and scanner room.

"Alright Jeremy, Kiwi's in the scanner." she said once she reached the top.

Meanwhile Sissy had climbed down to the scanner room and had spotted Odd leaning against one of the scanners.

"Alright where is he?" she demanded.

Odd was startled by the sudden appearance of Sissy, "Sissy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I followed you, and you didn't answer my question. Where is he?"

"Listen, I don't know what your talking about…"

"Don't play dumb, I heard you talking over the phone with Ulrich. Where is the two-timing-"

"Sissy this is all a big misunderstanding. We're not going out, I've only just met him."

"Then what are you doing here, and why did I hear you talking to Ulrich on your phone?"

During the argument, that those on the level above somehow didn't hear, Sissy had been backing Odd closer and closer towards the open scanner. Odd finally tripped on the scanner opening and fell into it, Kiwi had jumped out of the way of her mistress. The scanner door closed just as Kiwi jumped through the opening leaving Odd trapped inside.

Above Jeremy was scanning what he thought was Kiwi until he saw the digital avatar, it was Odd.

"What?" Jeremy asked, staring at Odd's avatar as it loaded.

"That's Odd, stop the virtualisation!" shouted Vida.

"I can't, I don't know how."

Suddenly their was a scream from down bellow and Ulrich and Vida went to check who made it.

"Oh man." Ulrich moaned as he climbed down the ladder.

On Lyoko, in the forest sector Odd's digital structure began to appear. Once fully loaded she dropped to the ground with an ungraceful bump.

"Ouch!" she complained, picking herself up.

"Where am I?" then she thought for a second, "Is this Lyoko?"

Odd looked around the virtual landscape and then at her hands, or paws if you prefer.

"Huh?" she looked behind her and spotted a purple striped tail, "And why am I dressed up like a giant purple cat?"

Odd was dressed all in purple with a cat tail and paws, her long hair was now in a gravity defying ponytail that spread her hair out.

"Erm, Odd?" came a voice seemingly from the sky.

"Jeremy is that you?"

"Yeah, good to see your safe and sound on Lyoko."

"Cool,"

Suddenly Odd was blasted in the back by two monsters that looked like cockroaches.

"That's a lot less cool. Jeremy I think some of those monsters you told me about are attacking me."

Back on earth Jeremy addressed Ulrich and Vida. "Guys, Odd's being attacked on Lyoko but I need time to devirtualise her. I don't know what to do."

"She needs help. Do you think you can send me, Vida and Sissy to Lyoko?" said Ulrich.

"Well I can always try."

"What, send us where Ulrich?" asked a freaked out Sissy.

Vida smiled a bit when Ulrich told Sissy the very short version of Lyoko.

"You wanted to go out with me, now's your chance." said Ulrich.

Sissy quickly declined and gave an excuse about her cheerleading practice. Ulrich and Vida stepped into one of the spare scanners.

"See yah, chicken. Jeremy, Vida and I are ready to go." said Ulrich.

"I'm starting the procedure. Transfer Ulrich, transfer Vida, scanner Ulrich, scanner Vida, virtualisation."

Back on Lyoko Odd was standing alone after getting away from the monsters for a bit.

"Odd hang on Ulrich and Vida are on their way." Jeremy told her.

"Great, I was starting to get board here all alone." she said, looking up to the virtual sky.

Ulrich and Vida's digital structures appeared, once fully loaded they dropped to the ground less than gracefully. Vida and Ulrich stood up and dusted themselves off, they then looked themselves over.

Vida wore a red sleeveless bell-top that looked to be made of a hard material, a white tank top underneath it; red pants with a white waist band, brown knee pads, the bottom half of the trousers split slightly with brown material under the gaps; she had red trainers with gray highlights, mismatched armbands that stretched to the tip of her middle finger; one was brown and went halfway up her forearm, the other reached just bellow her shoulder and it was red at the top that faded into brown; she wore a red fox hat, a black **Z** mark under her left eye and her hair still covered the right side of her face, claws replaced her nails, and had a long, elegant, red fox tail with a white tip.

Ulrich was dressed up like a samurai, or close enough.

When Vida moved she heard a ringing sound coming from behind her, she reached behind her back and grasped something. It was a small staff barely longer than her arm; at one end was a spear head held in place by what looked like bandages, on the other end was three crystals attached to rings by about an inch of fine string.

"Okay, so what are the purpose of these?" Vida asked, she shook the staff slightly causing the crystals to clash together and cause a small ringing sound.

Ulrich was busy showing off with his katana.

"Hey that's not fair. How come Ulrich get's to be a samurai and Vida a fox girl, those are so much cooler." complained Odd.

"I have no idea why, maybe the computer reads into your own subconscious desires and projects them onto your digital incarnation." theorised Jeremy.

"I don't dream about giant purple cats, plus I own a dog." pointed out Odd. "What's more, I'd rather have a weapon like Ulrich or Vida, not these great big useless paws."

Suddenly an arrow head shot out of one of her gloves, it headed towards Ulrich but he managed to dodge it.

"Hey, watch out." Ulrich told Odd.

"Hum, these arrows are pretty cool, I take back I said."

"Try to hook up with Maya, hold on I'll give you the co-ordinates." said Jeremy.

Odd, Ulrich and Vida stared walking in an random direction waiting for Jeremy to give them the co-ordinates.

"Hey Jeremy, are you going to give us those co-ordinates or not?" asked Ulrich, no response. "Jeremy, are you asleep or what?"

There was still no response from Jeremy. Odd looked around the digital forest and spotted a tower not to far off.

"Look, I see a tower. It could be that one." she said, pointing in it's direction.

The three ran though the twisting paths until they reached it.

Odd put her paw against the surface searching for a door, "Is there a door? Ahhh!" she suddenly phased though the tower.

Vida followed, then Ulrich. What they weren't expecting, was that they'd miss the platform. Odd and Vida managed to grab the platform, but Ulrich missed it but the girls managed to grab an arm each.

"I can't hold on much longer." groaned Vida, her claws were beginning to come loose.

"Your too heavy." complained Odd to Ulrich. "Drop your sabre."

"Nice try but forget it." said Ulrich.

Finally they all fell into the black abyss below the platform, they confusingly fell upwards onto another platform. Deciding not to try that again they walked out the tower into a landscape of ice.

"Okay, right. Where are we? Where did the forest go?" asked Odd.

"My guess is a different sector of Lyoko." said Vida.

"See that tower over there?" siad Ulrich, pointing to a tower in the distance that was glowing red. "Weird how it's not the same colour." "And those creatures, they're weird too." said Odd pointing to three blocks on legs with an eye like symbol on each of it's sides apart from the top.

The block creatures began to charge up their lasers.

"Though it might be a good idea to beat it." suggested Ulrich.

"Don't have to tell me twice." said Vida.

The group ran away as lasers flew past them. Soon they found themselves surrounded by the creatures as they charged up their lasers. Ulrich and Vida held their weapons out in front of them waiting for the attack. When it came Ulrich used his sabre to deflect the lasers, Odd created a energy field by crossing her arms then fired her arrows at them, and Vida used her staff to deflect the attacks with the spear end while trying to find out what the crystals did.

"Come on, do something." Vida whispered under her breath.

A laser came straight for Vida and without thinking she stuck her staff out crystal end first. "Absorption!" she cried. Suddenly the crystals lit up and started spinning round the staff by the rings, the laser was pulled into the vortex and absorbed into one of the crystals. Vida looked at her staff with an impressed look. One of the creatures snuck up on her but she noticed it, she stuck to staff out crystal end first again. "Fire!" she cried. The crystals once again spun but this time shot out the earlier laser, the laser hit the edge of the block creature causing it to spin rapidly around.

Ulrich jumped off the block creature he had been trying to stab through and joined Odd and Vida, "So how do you kill these things?" he asked.

"I wish I knew. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how many life points we have?" said Odd, sounding out of breath.

"No." answered Ulrich, just before Odd was taken out by a laser.

Ulrich ran forward and used his sabre to stab one of the creatures in one of it's symbols, as soon as he pulled away the thing exploded.

"Yes!" Ulrich proclaimed.

Vida saw a laser coming towards him, "Ulrich, look…" but the warning came to late and Ulrich was devirtualised.

Vida was on her own facing the two block creatures, or as she decided to call them, Bloks. She dived out the way of one laser but another one knocked her staff out of her hands and away from her.

"No!" she called.

Vida was backed up against an ice wall by the Bloks, she looked around herself for anything to get her out of the trap. Her eyes rested on her claws, they looked long and sharp enough to climb the wall. Suddenly and without warning, Vida's claws grew long and sharp. Vida got an idea about what they were for.

"I hope I'm right about this." she said, running towards the Bloks with her claws outstretched.

She stabbed the Blok she was charging at in one of it's symbols, but she had put to much force into the charge and was now stuck; when the Blok exploded it took her with it.

Vida moaned as she wobbled out of the scanner, she felt slightly nauseous after her sudden devirtualisation.

"Note to self, if I ever go to Lyoko again, don't stab with the claws." Vida said to herself.

Vida looked up as she heard a commotion up in the computer room, she quickly climbed the ladder. She arrived in time to see Odd slice open a giant cable with a large piece of metal, as soon as that happened even more cables that were holding Jeremy began to fall to the floor.

"May I ask what just happened?" said Vida.

"The cables just came to life and attacked Jeremy." whimpered Sissy.

Jeremy waked back to the computer as the others gathered round.

"Maya, are you there?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes. Is everything okay on your side?" asked Maya as she appeared on the screen.

"Well, were a little shaken up but it could have been worse." answered Jeremy.

Vida rolled her eyes at the understatement.

"Come on, we'd better get back to our dorms before Jim finds we're not in bed." she said, turning towards the elevator.

Odd, Ulrich and Sissy followed her; Jeremy gave a reluctant goodbye to Maya before joining them.

**I know Odd being the one to put Kiwi in the scanner was a bit cruel, but I needed to have Sissy follow one of them to the factory for obvious reasons, so the only thing I could really do was have Odd go back for her dog and have Sissy follow her.**

**Tell me whether you think I should keep Dora as being Odd's real name or change it.**

**Also tell me if Vida's new Lyoko outfit is good or whether I should change it back to the original and design Vida a jumpsuit for her season 4 outfit, since her season 4 outfit was going to be her original outfit.(All the Lyoko warriors do wear jumpsuits in season 4, so I'm wondering if I should do it for Vida as well.)**

**Anyway, please review and give me ideas.**


End file.
